


Rain or shine

by Dankee



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Loss of Virginity, M/M, Rain, i like to think I have improved :), i mean like I'm a new person now, this is so old it makes me cringe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:45:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dankee/pseuds/Dankee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank hasn't seen his boyfriend in a month. He plans the whole day out but it doesn't go quite like that.</p>
<p>There are lots of obstacles him and Gerard go through but rain or shine, Frank was going to make this a good day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain or shine

_Squish, squish_

Frank Iero waddled in his clunky yellow rain boots through the mud clad sidewalk. The storm had gotten pretty violent and the wind was blowing fiercely, but that wasn't going to stop him surprising his boyfriend. 

His boyfriend just got back from a month long trip to Italy and couldn't come see Frank because of the storm. Frank thought that was a load of bull because his boyfriend drove all the way across fucking town to pick up the fifteen year old once during a blizzard. Maybe it was because Frank had raspberry frozen yogurt that was difficult to find, but that was besides the point.

Frank loved his boyfriend, he really did. He was everything Frank wanted, funny, sweet, and caring. He was perfect. Frank even loved his imperfections too. Like his freakishly small teeth, and his weird obsession with Star Wars. 

He was still and always be perfect. 

The fifteen year old continued his journey to his boyfriend's house, avoiding stray worms on the sidewalk and killer trash cans on the roll. He looked up at the sky through his yellow hood and winced. Maybe they could play outside today. 

_Boom, boom._

Frank jumped and let a yelp leave his lips. Maybe not. Frank doesn't like thunder and lightning, he never did. As a child, he would always run to his parent’s bed and curl up in a ball, face pressed into his mother's side for protection. Even sometimes now, Frank will go into fetal position when it storms. 

Frank clutched onto the picnic basket he was holding, making sure nothing got wet. He had prepared the picnic basket the night before, thinking the weather would be nice enough to have a picnic. Fucking weathermen liars. 

Frank jumped into a quick jog and jogged the rest of the way to his boyfriend's house. When the house came in sight, he quickly rain through the back gates into the backyard. He ran to the back of the house and kneeled in front of the small window to the basement, letting the damp grass soak through his black jeans. 

Frank used his hand to wipe off the fog off the window. He smiled when he saw his boyfriend. His boyfriend was sitting down on his carpeted floor, leaning back against his bed. He had his star wars blanket wrapped around his legs, sketch book in his hand and steaming coffee on the floor next to him. 

Frank rolled his eyes with a smile. His boyfriend loved coffee. No, was _obsessed_ with it. 

Frank looked at his face. His hair was a bit longer now, shoulder length and bangs that covered his beautiful hazel eyes. His midnight black hair look unwashed and misshaped, like he just got out of bed. His tongue darted out of his mouth as he concentrated on what ever he was working on. 

Frank knocked their secret knock, to know it was Frank, on the window, three knocks and a slam of the heel of his hand.

His boyfriend looked up defiantly startled. Frank smiled widely as his boyfriend looked completely shocked and quickly got to his feet and ran out of the room.

Surprise.

\-----

Gerard Way ran out of his room and up the stairs.

Frankie.

He dashed from the stairs to the kitchen, and ran to the back door. He threw the blinds back, revealing his shit eating grinning boyfriend. Frank -his boyfriend- stood behind the glass, smiling brightly compared to the weather, his eyes wide under his bright yellow raincoat hood and fringe. He had a tight grip on a picnic basket. 

Gerard didn't even care if he was in his pajamas and slippers; he quickly ripped open the door and picked Frank up in a bear hug. Frank yelped in surprise but wrapped his legs around the eighteen year old's waist, dropping the light picnic basket with a thud.

"Fuck, Frankie, I missed you so much." Gerard mumbled into Frank's dark chocolate hair. It had grown a bit longer since he last seen it. Gerard smiled and twirled a lock with one finger. 

Frank jumped off Gerard and smiled. "I missed you too, Gee-bear." Frank said with a giggle. Gerard smiled at the annoying pet names Frank comes up with. Frank liked pet names. On multiple occasions has Frank told him that it was practically that what held a relationship together, using his 'it's a matter of fact, Gee, don't be stupid' voice. Gerard just shook his head with a half-hearted laugh.

They slowly connected their lips, craving each other. The kiss was small but welcoming. Fuck it has been a month, Gerard thought as he wrapped his arms around the fifteen year old's waist, pulling him closer. 

Frank sniffled and let a tear fall. Gerard removed his lips and stroked Frank's cheek, wiping away the stray tear. Frank chuckled softly. 

"This is so cheesy." Frank stated honestly. 

"It's perfect." Gerard reassured, releasing Frank and lacing their fingers together. 

Gerard noticed the rain soaking the neck line of his shirt and jumped inside. "C'mon, monkey. Let's get inside before we get wet." 

Frank pursed his lips, and tapped his chin thoughtfully. After a few seconds, he emerged into the rain with a giggle. "Maybe I wanna get wet."

Gerard smirked. "I'll try not to take that the wrong way," Frank copied his face, turning crimson. "No, but seriously, come inside." 

Frank shook his head, shaking his hair like a dog, splashing Gerard. "Come and get me then!" Frank squealed and ran farther into the rain, spinning in circles. Gerard sighed and grabbed the picnic basket. He dropped it inside and chased after Frank, momentarily forgetting about his slippers and lack of coat.

The Way's backyard was particularly big, and was rimmed with plants and flower beds. Mud puddles flooded the ground and clumps of soggy dirt were scattered all around. 

Frank jumped around, splashing with his rain boots and wetting his pants.

And not in the good way.

Gerard went to grab Frank, but Frank just squealed and dodged him, running to the other end of the backyard. 

"You can't catch me!" Screamed Frank, as he splashed Gerard, laughing wildly. Gerard tried to grab him again, but Frank was fucking fast. That was it.

Gerard looked darkly at Frank. He was fucking soaked. He was fucking cold. His hair was fucking dripping. And he was pretty sure there was a fucking frog in his slipper. 

Gerard made a quick for Frank, grabbing his arm roughly, and swinging him around. Frank yelped in surprise as Gerard grabbing him by the waist and spun him around, carrying him back to the door. 

Frank kicked and squealed and giggled as Gerard pushed him back towards the door. 

"No fucking way am I going down without a fight!" Frank exclaimed, jumping out of his boyfriend’s restrains. "THIS. IS. SPARTA!" Frank screamed as his pushed Gerard over with a yelp. Frank landed on top of Gerard and Gerard landed head first into a mud puddle.

A fucking mud puddle.

Gerard groans as the puddle's juices splashed all over Gerard's hair and face, catching Fran's face as well. Frank giggled and locked eye with Gerard. He gave his a quick, messy kiss as he got up. 

"I felt like I won, we can go inside now." Frank said with a small smile. 

Haha, no fucking way. Gerard was fucking soaked already; he might as well have some fun now. 

Gerard quickly got up and bowed. "My dear princess, will you honor me with a dance?" 

Frank gaped a little bit, then played along. He curtsied. "Why, of course, kind sir." He grabbed his boyfriend's hand and put one hand on his shoulder. Gerard places his lone hand on Frank's hip, digging his fingers in a little bit to let the fifteen year know that he's there.

They swirled around and did a quick waltz, splashing and laughing as they went. Gerard spun Frank around until they were both dizzy and they couldn't see through the rain. Frank laughed like he never laughed before, gripping on to the eighteen year old for dear life. 

Frank spun around with Gerard and slipped. 

"Shit!" Frank exclaimed as he toppled down once again with Gerard under him. 

The two boys locked eyes for a moment, then Gerard - the dumbass he is - smirked.

"You know, you look kinda hot on top of me and shit." Gerard said with a smug smile. Frank rolled his eyes and flopped off of Gerard, landing on the other side of him with a splash. 

"What do you mean 'kinda'?" Frank asked, cocking an eyebrow while sitting up. 

"Completely and utterly hot." Gerard corrected with another signature Gee smirk. 

Frank stood up. "Better." 

A few minutes later, Gerard found the strength somewhere to get up. "That was so much fun," He said, shivering a bit. "But we should get inside, you're gonna get sick." Gerard said, spinning on one foot and walking to the door. He could actually feel Frank rolling eyes at his worrywart boyfriend. 

Gerard almost reached the door when he felt something cold and wet hit the back of his head and drip down his hair. He slowly turned around to look at Frank, who was whistling and holding his muddy hand behind his back. 

"Did you just throw fucking mud at my head?" Gerard asked, sort of shocked that Frank had the nerve to do that. 

Frank smiled innocently. "Why would I do that, baby?" 

That little...

Gerard picked up a clump of dirt and threw it blindly before it seeped through his fingers. He didn't look where he threw it before he heard a yelp. He looked up and his lips overflowed with giggles. 

He had hit Frank square in the face. Frank spit out a chunk of mud and got a wild look in his eye. He first wiped his eyes and mouth, then he picked up the shovel and picked up a pound of mud and positioned it as a sling shot. 

"THIS. IS. SPARTA!" Frank screamed with a big, evil smile as he shot the load of mud and hit Gerard in the chest. 

Well fuck.

Gerard bee lined for the door, out of his crazy fucker boyfriend's reach. He whipped open the door to only collide with Mikey. 

"Hey Gee- WOAH, ew don't touch me! Mud freak!" Mikey exclaimed, jumping away from Gerard. 

Some mud hit the window and Gerard yelped, and pushes Mikey in front of him, as human protection. 

"What the fuck are you doing, Gee?" The sixteen year old asked his brother. Frank cackled and blindly shot mud at Gerard, hitting Mikey instead. 

Well fuck.

Mikey yelped and smeared the mud, attempting to wipe it off. 

Fran looked up. His eyes widen and he dropped the shovel. "Mikey!" He screamed and ran over to hug his best friend. He trailed muddy foot prints inside the house, but Gerard didn't mind, anything to get the fucker inside. 

Mikey suddenly forgot about his clothes and hugged Frank like his life depended on it. While they were hugging, Gerard took advantage of the distraction and shut the back door; locked it and fucking put a chair there so no one could go outside.

Once the best friends were finished their moment, Gerard put his hands on Franks hips. "Shower time!" Gerard exclaimed, forcing enthusiasm. Frank narrowed his eyes. 

"No fucking way." Gerard glared at him.

"Dude, I don't want to either, but I have fucking mud in my hair from you," Gerard said dead serious. "And I have a disease that I can't shower alone, can you come shower with me?" Gerard asked with a pleading look, Frank smirked and Mikey gagged. 

"That's my que to leave," Mikey said, shooting out of his chair and walking out of the room. "I'm going to call Pete!" Mikey screamed before leaving. 

Frank gave Gerard a quizzed look. "A guy Mikey met at the airport. He was hot." Gerard explained, nonchalantly. Frank narrowed his eyes again. Gerard laughed and picked Frank up. "Shower time, baby!" 

\-----

Frank sat on Gerard's bed in his boxer briefs. All his muddy clothes were on the floor, scattered messily. Gerard was in the washroom, setting up the shower. 

His shower was surprisingly big. It was tiled and had a large door. It took up half the bathroom and always smelt like Gerard shampoo.

Well, no shit.

"Are you undressed yet, Frankie?" Gerard yelled from the bathroom.

Frank pulled down his boxers a bit before it hit him.

Wait.

Wait, he was going in the shower with Gerard.

He was going in the shower with Gerard. Naked.

He was going in the shower with Gerard. Naked. Together.

This was the first time Frank was going to see Gerard naked. And this is the first time he's going to be naked in front of Gerard. They have never done anything other than Kissing and slight touching and this was freaking Frank the fuck out. Don't panic, don't panic...

"Frankie?" 

Shit, he was panicking.

"Uh, O-one second..." Frank yelled back with a stuttered. He ran a hand through the fat clumps of mud in his hair. His hand was shaking as he pulled down his boxers all the way and made a jerking motion he called a walk. 

Fuck, he was a spaz.

Frank felt his face heat up as he self-consciously walked in the bathroom, where Gerard was bending over, fixing the temperate in the shower. 

Franks eyes widened as he stared at his boyfriends boxer clad ass. 

Fuck, he was a pervert. 

Gerard looked up and his eyes widened as he looked at Frank, below the belt. Frank turned crimson as Gerard smirked and opened the door to the shower, and shoved him in. 

Inside the shower, steam poured out and the water was viscously hitting the tiled floor.

Frank walked in and squirmed into the corner, giving Gerard room to get in. Frank watched him strip and walk in. 

Frank tried not to stare at Gerard's lower half, he really did. He just... Looked down as Gerard walked up to him. Frank went cross-eyed as Gerard put both his hands on the wall, next to Frank's shoulders. 

Frank dared to look up. His boyfriend was smirking at him. "Like what you see, babe?" Gerard asked him looking beautifully smug. 

"Just, wow." Frank stammered out. Because really, Wow, was the best thing his brain could process. He was just so perfect. "You're perfect." Frank said, bluntly. 

Gerard smirked and kissed him passionately. Within minutes, it lost its passion and got rough and messy, letting mud run down our faces and biting each other’s lips. Frank brought his small hands up to cup Gerard's cheeks, holding his head in his hands.

Gerard licked Frank’s bottom lip, begging for an entrance. Frank granted it, letting their tongues collide and fight for dominance, tasting every inch of each other. Gerard tasted like vanilla, coffee and smoke. It was bittersweet perfection.

Gerard moved and planted kisses all over his jaw line. He pushed his blunt nails into Frank’s side and Frank moaned like a fucking whore.

Gerard snickered and Frank turned crimson. Gerard licked a stride up Frank’s neck, searching for a pulse. Once he found it, he sucked, and bit at the spot on his neck, marking him. His breath hitched. 

He felt himself getting hard. 

Fuck, he felt Gerard's hard-on pierce his thigh. 

"G-gee?" Frank asked, scared shitless. Gerard hummed. 

"I'm nervous, I have never done this before." Frank confessed, feeling stupid. Gerard smiled like he could sniff the virgin off of his fifteen year old boyfriend.

"It feels good, trust me." Gerard mumbled against his boyfriend’s neck, pushing his thigh in between Frank’s legs. Frank gasped at the fabulous friction Gerard's leg was causing. 

Gerard moved his leg up and down and sucked just the right spot on Frank's neck. "How does it feel?" Gerard asked, sending a shiver against Frank’s neck. 

"Ngghff," Frank tried to form words. 

"What was that, baby?" Gerard asked just to tease him.

"Good," Frank spat, the friction feeling too good to be true. He moaned loudly. He was not going to last long. 

Gerard removed his leg, smiling coyly when Frank made a desperate sound. He stared down at Frank's hard erection, pinned against his stomach and blushing red. He moved closer to Frank- was that even possible?- and reconnected his lips below his boyfriend's ear. 

He slowly dragged the tips of his fingers up Frank's length, earning a whimper. He let his mouth fall open in a silent gasp when Gerard curled his fingers around the shaft, giving him a trial pump. 

Frank shook a bit as Gerard fisted his cock. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck, pulling him close and resting his head on the other's clavicle. Gerard flicked his wrist slowly, pressing chaste kisses to Frank's wet skin. 

The fifteen year old began to pant, gasping out Gerard's name in pieces. 

"You stupid- mmmn- fuck." Frank hisses, bucking his hips forward and into Gerard's fist. Gerard picked up the pace. "Why didn't you do this before? Why didn't you tell me it was so good?"

Frank voice was high pitched and cracking. Gerard just snickered as stroked Frank's dick faster. He thumbed the head and could hear the younger one's breath hitch. He sucked love bites on to his pale canvas, pulling back to admire his work of art.

Gerard could tell Frank was getting close. He moved his hand up and down teasing slow and kissed Frank's ear. "Scream for me, Frankie. When you come, scream my name." Gerard whispered in a seductive voice. 

"Fuck," Frank moaned. He felt a warm sensation fill the pit of his stomach. "Fuck, Gerard. Imma- i'm going to-" Frank couldn't even finish his sentence. 

"Gerard, oh fuck!" He moaned loudly as he came all over his stomach and Gerard's hand. He felt like he was floating. The sensation was fucking amazing.

"That was hot." Gerard said with a smirk as the younger one came down from his high. Frank felt his cheeks go hot as he looked down at Gerard's hard-on. 

"What are you going to do about that?" Frank said pointing down. Gerard shrugged. 

"It'll go down." Gerard's face became amused. 

Frank felt bad. "No, no Gerard. Let me do something..." He just didn't know what.

"Frank..."

He said the first thing that came to his mind. "We should do it."

Gerard cocked an eyebrow at the younger one who seemed to be squirming under his hard stare. "Do what?"

"Y'know..." Frank made a circle with one hand and stuck out his finger on the other, making sex motions with them. 

Gerard let his eyes go comically wide. Frank and him never really discussed sex because, well for the most part, Frank was fifteen. But their relationship didn't revolve around sex. Sure, Gerard had his own needs that he could take care of himself but he would never pressure Frank into something he didn't want to do.

Though, half of him was contemplating this. Frank had offered and Gerard really wanted to take that offer. He wasn't going to lie; he had popped boners to the thoughts and morning woods to the dreams of fucking Frank. 

But the other half of Gerard knew it wasn't right. As much as he may love Frank and respect him, he was legal and his boyfriend was a minor. Gerard knew people would think Frank was being taken advantage of if he ever had to explain himself. He knew the age of consent was sixteen in New Jersey and Frank being fifteen was a small thing Gerard can look over, but other people may not see it that way.

He was torn.

"Frank, we can't." Gerard takes a step back from the younger one, who looks heartbroken. 

"You don't want me?" Frank asks, eyes wide with disbelief and hurt. His bottom lips trembles, maybe because of the now cold shower. He looks down at his feet in rejection. 

That is not how Gerard wanted to sound. "Frankie-"

"I know I'm a virgin, and you probably don't wanna make love to a virgin." The fifteen year old sounds close to tears and Gerard cringes at the word _make love_.

Gerard drops to his knees in front of Frank, becoming face to face with his belly. He tried showing him how earnest Gerard was, grabbing both of the small hands like a gentlemen. 

"Frankie, I love you more than anything in the world. I would love to have sex with you." Frank looks down horrified, but soon he's got a smile on his face. Gerard feels guilty. "But it's just, are you ready for it? Losing your virginity is something really special and are you sure you wanna give it to me?" 

Frank pulls the eighteen year old up by his hands, instantly pulling him into a kiss. "I love you too, a lot. Of course I wanna give it up to you."

Gerard's face breaks into a big smile.

\-----

After washing each other’s hair, making shampoo Mohawks and bubble mustaches, they were out of the shower and lying on Gerard's thankfully small bed. 

Gerard sat up like he had an idea. "What?" Frank asked. Gerard pursed his lips and grabbed a tie from the floor. He quickly tied it across Frank’s eyes before Frank could do anything. 

"Hey!" Frank screeched, scratching at his eyes. 

"Can you see?" Gerard asked. That fucker sounded amused. 

Frank shook his head. "You better not be planning to do anything kinky. First time sex gig." 

Gerard snorted. "You wish, babe. But alas, no. Be right back." Gerard jumped off the bed and ran upstairs, but stole a quick kiss. 

Frank waited, and felt the bed shift and footsteps around the room. Frank was defiantly scared of what Gerard was planning, plus Frank was only in his boxers.

He was really fucking scared. 

A few minutes later, Gerard kissed him quickly and took off his blindfold. 

Frank blinked and looked around. He saw Gerard with a shit eating grin and a picnic blanket with all the contents that were in his picnic basket set out on the floor. Frank remembers making the Nutella sandwiches and chocolate pudding, it took three fucking hours. He almost burnt the juice boxes in the process as well.

And he's lucky that he made lunch for them. Frank knew that if he left it up to Gerard, the meal would either be pizza ("againnn?" Frank would groan, looking over at his boyfriend in desperation) or Cajun because Gerard was a dangerous cook. Once Frank could've sworn he saw a spark while Gerard buttered toast.

"Gerard, you set it up!" Frank exclaimed, smiling like a madman. Gerard smiled back. 

"Yeah, I assumed since the weather sort of ruined your plans, that we could have the picnic, y'know, somewhere special," Gerard explained. His smile deflated a little bit. "Even though my room isn't the most...special place ever." 

Frank leaned over and kissed Gerard. "Shut up, it's fucking perfect, you fucktard." 

Gerard smirked and grabbed a sandwich.

They ate in silence. A comfortable silence. It seemed that Frank had a lot on his mind so Gerard just left him be. It was nice, just to relax and be alone with on he loves.

Frank, on the other hand, was close to a panic attack. Again.

Frank knew that Gerard has had sex before, probably plenty of times before (he never really asked how many times). The eighteen year old told him all about the wonders of sex, which kinda concerned him because it wasn't all about _gay_ sex, and how good it felt and the intimacy and all the wonderfulness.

What if he wasn't good enough? He was a virgin after all. What if Frank couldn't do it correctly? Or what if he just wasn't good? Would Gerard leave him? Frank couldn't even think about what would happen to him if Gerard broke it off. 

What if Gerard was mad or upset that they waited nearly two years to have sex? 

Frank and Gerard had known each other their whole lives. Frank always knew he had feelings stronger than best friends for Gerard, even at the age of six. So one day he did something, last day of eighth grade, a thirteen year old kissed a sixteen year old Gerard. It was small and Gerard almost crashed the car, but it was worth it.

Let’s just say that Gerard parked the car so he wouldn't almost crash again.

Maybe if Frank just got it over with, Gerard would be happy, he would be happy and there won't be any more virgins in this that relationship. 

When Gerard goes to grab another sandwich off the plate, his boyfriend snatches his hand. The eighteen year old looks at Frank weirdly and okay, here it goes. He takes advantage of the fact that they are both only in their boxers and places the hand right below his neck. Shakily, Frank guides Gerard's hand down, letting it run down his chest and stomach and rest below his belly button. When Gerard's hand brushes the hem of his boxer's, his eyes grow. Frank only bites his lip.

"A-are you sure?" Gerard hesitates, placing his other hand beside the one residing on Frank's happy trail. He rubs his thumbs over the flat skin, looking up at the younger of the two with big, twinkly eyes. "Because, we could just make out or whatever, if you want."

Frank giggles, pulling them both up off the ground. He climbs on to the bed and bounces on his knees, beckoning Gerard over with a pat beside him. He smirks, jumping on the bed a plopping himself down next to Frank. He's close, too close with an open door. He bits his lip.

"Maybe you should... Uh, close the door?" Frank gestures towards the open door. "And... Lock it?"

Gerard's eyes widen a bit. "Shit, yeah. Right." He gets up again, scrambling towards the door. He closes and locks it, making his way back to the bed. "Um, you can, lie down. If you wanna."

Frank smiles warmly, scooting backwards and lying his head down on Gerard's pillow. It smelt like Gerard (obviously), which was welcoming. Frank's been in his boyfriend's bed, hell some nights he sleeps next to him, but this time it would be different. Maybe they would sleep after, but right now, they had other plans. 

Gerard climbed on top of him, knees straddling Frank's torso. Frank grabs the eighteen year olds fingers, dragging them down his body and curling the digits into the hem of his boxers. It's a silent message because Frank can't get his lip out from between his teeth. 

Gerard's eyes are wide but his smirk doesn't match. Both Gerard and Frank are still soft but he still takes off his boyfriend's underwear. He pulls at the hem, revealing more and more skin and Frank helps him by lifting up his hips. His boxers come off swiftly, leaving him stark naked underneath Gerard.

As much as Frank assumes Gerard tried to control himself, the younger one blushes under the hard gaze Gerard had on his cock. 

Frank shifts a bit uncomfortably, giggling softly as he pats Gerard's chin so his jaw would close. Gerard seems to regain composure as he trails his hands up and down Frank's sides.

"Sorry," he says gruffly. "You're just so goddamn _beautiful_. I can't get over it." Gerard leans down to kiss Frank, resting his hands on the younger one's hips. The fifteen year old makes a satisfied noise, cupping Gerard's face between his hands.

"Mmmn, I love you." The younger one mumbles satisfied when they pull away. 

"Love you too. So, so much."

"Good." 

Gerard snickers, placing his face in Frank's neck. He kisses the shaking skin, hearing Frank's breath hitch. He sucks on his boyfriend's throat, watching Frank roll his head back. He moves back to his favourite spot on the fifteen year old's neck and trails his hands down his legs, peeling off his own underwear.

"What have you done before?" Frank asks when Gerard gets back on top of him. He shrugs.

"The basics. You're in good hands." The eighteen year old reassures. Frank smiles and they stay like that for a moment, just looking at each other. Too scared, or nervous, or whatever to do anything. 

Frank is the first to look away. His face changes to sheepish. His bashful manner catches Gerard off guard. "I've... Tried something too... You're my boyfriend and I think you should know if we are about to have sex."

The eighteen year old looks down through his hair. His eyebrow is raise. "Oh, really?" He says in disbelief. Frank nods.

"Yeah..." He breathes out a breath of air he didn't know he was holding in. "In the shower sometimes... I use my fingers... in my..." Frank makes a jerk nod toward the lower part of his body. It takes everything in Gerard to not let his jaw drop.

It floods out of his mouth before he can stop it. "You finger yourself?" 

The fifteen year old cringes at the vulgarness of the sentence and the way it's said, turning a crisp crimson. Gerard frowns.

"Frank, no, that's totally... Hot, man." Frank looks up a bit skeptically. "Fuck, show me?"

The younger one feels his face flush deeper, covering his face in embarrassment. "No, Gerard, it's not a party trick or anything. Shit- you really wanna see it?" He uncovers his eyes to Gerard nodding in subtle excitement. "No, Gee, it's embarrassing."

What if he moans too loud? What if he gets too hard quickly? There are so many things that could go wrong. 

"C'mon Frankie, I'm your boyfriend!" Gerard whines, leaning in to kiss Frank's neck again. Frank shivers, sending the shock straight to his own hair hard dick. He struggles to breathe when Gerard bites down. He finally takes a sharp inhale of air before he can speak again. This wasn't fair- that fucker knew how to turn him on.

"No, I can't- it's embarrassing!" 

Gerard looks up at him with big, sexy, pleading eyes and Frank melts. But it also helps when the boy's semi-hard cocks rub together for the first time. The one underneath hisses and looks at Gerard frantically. 

"Please...?" He mumbles.

"Yeah, okay." Frank agrees and Gerard makes a satisfied noise, hopping off the littler one. He settles on his knee in front of Frank's leg with that stupid twinkle in his eye. 

The fifteen year old is absolutely petrified. He makes a jerk move to suck on his fingers, taking one, then two, then three digits into his mouth. Gerard watches intently, hands rubbing down his thighs, next to his semi-hard cock. The eighteen year licks his lips.

Frank takes his fingers out of his mouth, reaching past his, also, semi-hard dick and circling his hole. His breath hitches and he moves his legs together, blocking his boyfriend's view. Gerard makes a pained noise.

He places his hands on the younger one's knees, pulling them apart. "Spread your legs, I wanna see." 

Frank bites his lip, spreading his legs a bit farther so Gerard could see everything. He wastes no time sticking a finger in, groaning obnoxiously. He soon blushes and whimpers. He stays like that for a second, readjusting his back. He doesn't dare look up at Gerard, this was embarrassing. He just moves his finger in and out slowly.

Gerard's lost. Really. He doesn't react, he doesn't know how to. Sure he's seen other people do this before, but never sweet, innocent, vanilla Frank. This was _dirty_.

Frank fucked himself with his finger, making silent noises every time his nail brushed against the rough muscles inside. He accidentally looked up at Gerard and Gerard was fucking _blushing_. The fifteen year old immediately put his head down. 

He adds another slick finger, hissing as a shot of pain tingled up his back. Whenever he did this, it was always the same initial pain or uncomfortableness. Frank knew how to deal with it, but I did help when Gerard reached out and rubbed his back. 

Frank forced a small smile, groaning as he began to tease his softening cock. He waved his hand lightly over his dick, whimpering when his fingers tapped the head. He wrapped his short fingers around it, making slow pumps.

The younger one moans softly which quickly tuned into a moan of discomfort as he added the third finger. He gulps when Gerard makes a noise low in his throat.

"Christ, Frank." Gerard stresses, face flushed and hand traveling down to his own hard-on. He grabs it, jerking up and down slowly. "Fucking _three_."

Frank huffs out a short laugh at Gerard's lack of brain cells right now but it cut off by a loud moan and the arching of his back. His fingers brushed against his prostate and an amazing feeling filled his tummy.

"Gee," he chokes out, pumping his cock faster. "Oh God, so good. Please-"

He throws his hand back when in a couple of thrusts of his fingers; he hits his sweet spot again. He lets out a soft cry.

"Shit," Gerard says, pulling out Frank's hand and slapping his other away from his cock. Frank looks confused and annoyed. "Can I?"

By now, Frank's so far gone that all he really wants is Gerard to make him feel good, but he's still insecure. He gives the elder of the two a jerky nod and scoots up the bed a bit. Gerard smiles and fists his cock once more before releasing it. It hits his stomach with a low slap and Gerard uses his hands to pulls apart Frank's cheeks. 

Frank flushes a bright crimson and Gerard just shoves three fingers in his mouth. Frank chokes a bit at first but then sucks on them enthusiastically. He comes up and grabs Gerard's hand, pulling the fingers out and licking the tips clean of drool. He gives a small smile and Gerard is so fucking done.

He brings his fingers down to Frank's hole, hesitant to do anything else. He shoots Frank an _are you ready?_ look and his boyfriend breaths out and nods. 

Gerard swoops down and kisses Frank's thigh, reaching over and placing the tips of the three fingers against Frank's warm hole. The younger one's breath hitches and he rubs against the rough ring of muscles. He thrusts the three digits in almost immediately, feeling Frank clench against him.

Frank moans and looks down at Gerard without moving his body. Gerard gaps at him and pushing his fingers out and in again. Frank continues to make noises as Gerard continues this action on a loop. 

"Fuck Frank. So tight, even after three fucking fingers. Shit baby." Gerard rambles, pumping his own cock in time with the thrusts. Frank's breathing hard, probably because he's so full of Gerard. This is what he's been imagining the month Gerard was gone; this is what he imagined when he was alone in the shower and God, if he knew how much better it was when Gerard was really there.

When Gerard hits Frank's prostate, his boyfriend's body spasms. His back arches high and he comes back down, panting and withering. 

"G- Gerard! Please, fuck me. C'mon, please!" And Gerard doesn't need to be told twice. He pulls out the fingers, wiping them on his bare thigh. He spits on his cock again, spreading out the warm liquid and moaning.

"Gee," Frank chokes on his words. Their broken and pleading and just motherfucking desperate. It's the hottest thing Gerard's ever seen.

He lines up with Frank's ass; finger's digging into the pudgy flesh of Frank's thighs. He leans up and kisses Frank, warm and passionate. It's a quick open mouth kiss that Frank longs for but mostly a distraction. Gerard pushes in, slowly spreading Frank against him. The smaller of the two pulls away from the kiss to whimper in pain as Gerard does everything he can to keep himself from moaning loudly. Frank was fucking tight and Gerard couldn't help himself.

He brings a hand up and pushes Frank's damp bangs away from his eyes. "Shh, it's okay baby." He coos and continues to push him. Frank lets out a gasp in agony as Gerard pushes all the way in. "You'll feel good soon."

They stay still for a moment or two. Gerard deep inside Frank and trying not to sob as the other one composes themselves. Frank's shaking beneath him, head thrown back and catching his breath. He looks tired already. Gerard felt awful for having to hurt Frank.

Soon enough, Frank's trembly hands make their way up to Gerard's shoulders. He gives a small, pained smile. "Let's do this, Uncle Jiggy."

Gerard laughs a bit huff because _this was motherfucking crazy. They were motherfucking crazy_. He pushes in again. 

Gerard moans loudly on the first thrust. He snaps his hips into Frank, causing the other to moan because God, he was so fucking _full_.

Gerard loved the way Frank felt against his hands, against his thighs, against his cock. He realized that he loved everything about Frank. He loved that he had thrown motherfucking mud at his head, that he was a virgin, that he only knew how to make fucking Nutella sandwiches and pudding, that he was all Gerard's. He loved Frank and he didn't tell the boy enough. 

"God, I love you so much." He says as he thrusts in. Frank has wild eyes as he looks at Gerard again. His mouth is open and he's panting. His speech is cut off into parts that make a big _I love you too, stupid_.

Gerard hits his boyfriend's prostate quick but dead on. Frank squeals, back arching higher than before as his hands fly from Gerard's shoulders to anything around him. He clutches the bed sheet with dear life and moans like a porn star when Gerard begins to his the spot with every thrust.

"Fuckin' faster, Gee!" Frank whines, opening his mouth to a loud gasp. His head his thrown back as his knuckles turn white. 

"Frank, Frank, keep doing that." Gerard babbles as he thrusts in and out, warm pooling in his stomach. He was so fucking close already. Frank clenched around him and he groans loud enough that he's pretty sure that the next house over could hear him. He grabs Frank's cock and fists at it, causing the boy to cry out.

"Close, close, close, close, close, Gee!" Frank chants, crying out his boyfriend's name as his face scrunches up and he comes all over Gerard's fingers and his own stomach. The warmth fills his tummy and bless over comes his body. His face untwists as he finishes. 

He lays there, eyes closed and mouth open. Spent and glowing, with his boyfriend still pushing in and out of him. 

"Frankie, oh fuck, Frankie. So close- ah!" Gerard lets out a high pitched exclaim, his hips having a spasm and coming deep inside Frank. His jaw falls open as his releases, eyes rolling back into his head. 

He rides out his orgasm, pushing lazily in and out of Frank. When his cock becomes too sensitive, he pulls out carefully and drops dead next to his boyfriend. 

Their shoulder to shoulder, Gerard on his stomach and Frank on his back, cleaning the stick mess on his stomach with the bed sheets. They just breathe for a while, catching their breath and thinking about what they had just done. Frank turns on to his side, facing Gerard with droopy eyes.

"Fuck you." He says in a low voice and fuck, what did Gerard do now? Did he just mess up their relationship forever? Did Frank not like it? Was Gerard going to sleep on the couch next time Frank comes over? "For not telling me how fucking amazing that was. Jesus Christ, I love you."

Gerard blows out a breath of air he didn't know he was holding and pulls Frank against his chest, kissing his sweaty forehead as the younger one's equally sweat body melted against his.

"I love you too, babe." 

\-----

"Gerard, I really got to go." Frank said as he kissed Gerard goodbye for the fourth time at the front door. It was still raining pretty violently. Frank had put back on his boots and his coat. 

Gerard sighed. "I know this wasn't the day you were hoping for-" 

"Gerard, shut the fuck up, you douchecunt," Frank cut off Gerard. Gerard was fucking stupid. "Gee, today was one of the best days of my life. It was the perfect storm." Frank kissed him again softly. "Our perfect storm." He mumbled against Gerard's lips. 

Gerard sighed again, but from relief. "I...” Gerard started but Frank kissed him again. 

"Love you." Frank finished for Gerard, hugging him tightly. "See you later, alligator." He said before throwing up his hood and walking out the door. 

Gerard watched his boyfriend walk out into the storm. "God bless rain." He breathed and shut the door.

\-----

**Author's Note:**

> This was uploaded before but I added to it and polished it up. :D x


End file.
